JJ and Drake's date
by yaoipigglet
Summary: JJ on blind with no-other than Drake... wil love blossom between these two? read it!


JJ sat at a table waiting for his date. Ryo had set JJ on a blind date with one of Dee's buddy's. _/well, were ever this guy is he sure is late./ _ Thought the sweet sharp shooter. Suddenly as if his prayer was answered, in came... "DRAKE?" Drake was dusting himself off as JJ looked him up and down. He wore a light cream brown jacket, a light blue button shirt, a pair of cream white jeans and shoes. His hair was gelled back with only a few strands of hair sticking out. He looked up to see JJ. "...oh...wow..." Drake could only stare as JJ got up and walked to him. JJ was in a small violet dress, thing and figured hugging, a darker shade of purple came out from the bottom of the dress, thing black straps held up the dress on his shoulders, his feet were in flat pick strapy sandals, his hair in small bun, cute pink heart earrings and a small bag was tightly clenched in his hands. JJ looked...so...so...wow... Drake saw no one else, He just saw JJ floating on air, with cute purple heart come out from behind him. The two said hi and sat at their table. The evening was nice...but still too quite. Soon a song began to play. Getting up Drake got up and asked his partner for this dance. At first JJ was unsure but soon was happily dancing. _**Tale as old as time,**_ _**True as it can be,**_ _**Barely even friends,**_ _**Then somebody bends,**_ _**Unexpectedly,**_ _**Just a little change,**_ _**Small to say the least,**_ _**Both a little scared,**_ _**Neither one prepared,**_ _**Beauty and the Beast,**_ _**Ever just the same,**_ _**Ever a surprise,**_ _**Ever as before,**_ _**Ever just as sure,**_ _**As the sun will rise,**_ _**Tale as old as time,**_ _**Tune as old as song,**_ _**Bittersweet and strange,**_ _**Finding you can change,**_ _**Learning you were wrong,**_ _**Certain as the sun,**_ _**Rising in the east,**_ _**Tale as old as time,**_ _**Song as old as rhyme,**_ _**Beauty and the Beast,**_ _**Tale as old as time,**_ _**Song as old as rhyme,**_ _**Beauty and the Beast,**_ The song was so great!It was like this song spoke of his life! "_At first we were just friends and yet he really tried to help me, Drake was always helping me...even when I was wrong about Dee ever loving me...i was so scared on shooting missions...and if I messed...he would buy me ice-cream and make me fell better_ _Drake was there with the glue gun and tape to fix my shattered heart, when we hear Ryo & Dee were a couple!...Ever word they say in the song is true... Maybe...maybe I should be in love with...NO! Drake could never like me like that!...could he?"_ JJ looked into Drakes eyes. They were so blue and... _**! **_did he just see a twinkle in his eyes? Wow! Drake and JJ dance and talked till it was really late. Drake drove JJ home, walked him to his door and said goodnight. As soon as the other was out of earshot (JJ in the house and Drake outside) the both yelled "THANK YOU RYO/DEE! THANKS FOR THE GREATEST BLIND DATE IN MY LIFE!" _**Next morning .**_ JJ was looking through some papers when the gang came in. "OH! Ryo...can I talk to you?" Ryo smiled. "Sure!" The two left and sat on the roof. "So...how did it go...?" Ryo looked over at JJ who sat next to him. JJ...[smile] I LOOOOOOOOOVE IT! I FELT LIKE I WAS DANCING WITH MY VERY OWN KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR ! WE ATE, DANCE AND TALKED! JJ flopped backwards on to Ryo's lap. "Randy..? I'm glad we friends now!" Ryo smiled "Me too! So...are you going to tell him." JJ:?"You know...how you love him." "NO! [JJ sat up] DRAKE WILL NEVER LOVE LIKE THAT!...he only like girls!" "Maybe...but I'm sure he'll...I GOT IT!" " ? " "Let's go spy on the boys!" "...[smile]...ok!" Back in the office Dee was looking at some paper work when he heard it again. "...siiiiiiiiiiiiigh" Dee stood up. "DUDE STOP SIGHING! IT;S GETTING ON MY NEVERS!" Drake looked up. "Sorry! I was think about my date with J last night...(sigh)." Ted looked up from the paper while sipping his coffee. "...Oh! Yeah how did it go!" Ted & Dee both sat ether side of their buddy. "Well it was a nice evening and we just ate, talk and dance a little...OH WHO AM I FOOLING!" Drake stood and paced the floor going on about the date till he said; "AND JJ!...he was sooo beautiful, Dee...i think I'm falling in love with my partner!" Dee & Ted Spat their coffee out. Both"{cough cough! WHAT! YOU LOVE JJ!" "Why are you guys so up tight about it! You should of seen him! (at this point Drake told them everything he felt when he saw JJ) " Just by the door was our very own Ryo and JJ. "...I told you!" Ryo smiled. JJ just could not believe this! He pushed open the door, ran inside and glombed his partner. "DRAKE-SEMPAI! I LOVE YOU TOO **Kiss!...kiss!...kiss!...kiss!...kiss!** Ryo grabbed Ted & Dee and push them out the door. "Let's let them be alone!" To this no one stop Ryo as they heard make out noise come from behind them. _**Later at dinner**_ JJ, Ryo & their boyfriends, were eating out. JJ -"[lifts his glass] "To be sooooo not single!" Ryo-"[smile] I'll toast to that!" Dee- "Me too" Drake "And me!" What happens next for the FAKE cops? I'll leave that to y'all _**FIN**_


End file.
